


Pizza and anxiety

by dotthebot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotthebot/pseuds/dotthebot
Summary: Instead of trying more alien foods, the team decided on going out for pizza. While there, yaz faces a tough problem.





	Pizza and anxiety

"Guys, I'm starving. Let's go get some food." Yaz whined, as she paced around the tardis with her hands in her pocket. 

"Oh! I know this brilliant restaurant on a planet not that far from here! How do you guys feel about trying more alien foods?" The doctor asked with a calm grin, as she skipped towards the tardis console. 

"Oh, god no!” Yaz groaned, “I just want some pizza or something. I haven't had human food in so long.”

“Yeah, me too.’ Ryan chimed in, “After whatever it was you made us try last time, I’m never fucking with alien food again. At least for now.”

"Yeah, okay. I'll find a human pizza place we can go to. You're missing out, though. They have great fried snot. It sounds gross, but it tastes like ham." The Doctor spoke with nonchalance as she spun around the centre console, turning dials and pulling levers.

"I’ll just take your word for it.” Yaz said with a smile on her face, almost grimacing at the thought.

The doctor smiled at her and shook her head "it's fine, yaz. Let's go get some pizza. You can get ham on it! it'll almost be like you're eating the snot. Except you're not, because it's ham."

 

Graham chortled from behind his magazine.

_______

The four of them entered the pizza place and went to stand in line. A small, quaint joint, the paint chipping from the walls, the leather stools cracked and worn from years of service. Clearly family owned. There was only three people in front of team tardis, but with only the father and the son making the pizzas, and the daughter cracking her gum at the register, it was bound to be a slow moving line.

“Well, we don’t all need to stand here. It’ll just make the line look longer. Yaz, you can just order it. We’ll go find a table.” Ryan said. 

Yaz seemed to flinch as she turned around to look at ryan.  
“Erhm, m-me? why can’t you do it?”

“Yaz, it’s fine.” He sighed. “Just order it and then sit down and wait with us.” 

“Okay... I guess.”  
Yaz turned around and walked forward in the line with her eyes squeezed shut. She fiddled with her fingers nervously as she waited for the person in front of her to finish ordering. 

“Yaz? Love, are you okay?”  
She turned around to meet the doctor’s worried gaze, and Yaz’s bottom lip began to wobble. “Doctor, I-I can’t do it. I know I’m supposed to be a big and bad copper, but I really can’t order this pizza.”

The doctor led her out of line and outside the   
Restaurant, her hand on the small of her back. Yaz sniffled, wiping tears that threatened to fall.

“You’re okay out here, Yaz. Nobody is going to hurt you. What’s wrong? Why can’t you order a pizza? Is that girl at the register an old friend from Uni or something?” She toyed with one of her braces as she waited for Yazmin to respond.

“I’ve just... got really bad social anxiety. It sounds dumb, I know. But, I can’t afford medication and it’s just taking over my life.” She fiddled with her hands, looking down, not meeting the time lord’s gaze. She felt like a fool in front of her.

The doctor chuckled softly, and pulled her into a tight hug. “Oh yaz, you had me worried love. That’s completely okay. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect” She pulled away slightly, and set her hands on her shoulders, meeting her eyes. “You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, okay? Just tell me when something makes you anxious, and i’ll do my best to help.”

Yaz smiled at her warmly, her eyes twinkling in compassion.  
“Thank you, Doctor. But, what about the pizza?” 

“I’ll do it! I love ordering pizzas!” She clapped her hands together, a smug smile on her face.

“Or do I? I don’t know. Guess I’ll find out!”


End file.
